


Only Way to Go Is Up, Baby.

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's world is looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Way to Go Is Up, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for "black market"

Hannibal, before he went into the whole, exploitation of the unnatural resource of the Kaiju, worked in the restaurant business. He owned, back in the day, several of the more ill reputed Italian joints in the area, catering to European tourists who were just happy to see food they recognised, never mind how it tasted. And if he'd had a little business on the side, a little under the table happenings, well. 

No one with evidence to prove it was alive to tell, and no one who would have cared to take that evidence was around either.

It's funny to think, some times, of where he is now from where he was then. Greasy little fuck up with a couple shitty restaurants and now look at him. He's running this whole goddamn city. Marshall fucking Pentecost does business with him. He has gold from his teeth to the tips of his kaiju hide shoes. 

He's on top of the world and the only place he's going is up.


End file.
